Bellemëre Jamí
"This is the format for making your characer! It's just a guideline and contains fields for essential information but please make the page as you see fit! Please keep it at least PG-13 and please do not blatantly rip off characters from other franchises so we can avoid any legal issues involving intellectual property! :D" - ArcKing, Creator of The Sector Wars General description and information here. Basically a brief summary of the character within one or two paragraphs Personal History Bellemere Jami, born Betsy Jami. has not many fond memories of her home star-ship, being birthed on board one of the Nuars roaming mother-ship, be it repressed memories or perhaps simply being too young to fully remember... bellemere only has vague memories tied to his time on the ship, being praised... incredible pain... the sun that floats around his head to this day, these are all just the slivers of memory he has, the his memory starts to clear up and get more steady at one of his less fond memories...he is looking up from the desert planet... watching and screaming in a dress, as a Nuar landing vessel begins to lift up into the sky, leaving him behind in a desert... after that Bell remembers clearly what happened... walking through the unending desert, hungry, dying of thirst... too water deprived to cry anymore... then Betsy passed out from heat exhaustion just as a group of bike engines could be heard approaching. the Nuar woke up later in a tent, surrounded by a group of marauding space goblins. the gang, known as the Emeralds in Rough, had saved the cow in order to force them into their gang. for the next few years Bell had learned to fight, harnessing the little suns powers, and beating the snot out of rival gangs... as time went on, Betsy discovered that she was not comfortable with her body... working hard to earn enough money to buy something offworlders would sell from their moving shops... a sex change elixir... it was the first thing Betsy had ever bought.. and when she drank it, and changed, the now Bell had become a new man. confident, strong, and comfortable with who he was, Bell began to aspire for greater things, or at least aspire to get away from this servitude and simple gang fighting... he devised a plan, one that took him years to atcheave... collecting and stealing parts from his own gang, rivals, and scouring the planet for junk and scrap... Bell built in secret his pride and joy, the Puzzleboxer. of course... when people began to realize exactly what he was doing... he was in deep trouble, having to flea the planet in a half completed ship... he eventually crashed into the neighboring planet, Medanix-2, there. he continued to steal. sleep with, and do everything he could to gather what was needed on the jungle planet until he was able to build a relatively functioning ship... though once again being forced to flea form the local law enforcement after slept with the ruling kings wife... leaving the dragon-kin handcuffed in a... not so dignified manner for a queen... the last planet, was where Bell finally decided to start working on a drift drive... because he had run out of close enough planets to run to... stealing the necessary parts from other docked ships in a city port... bellamere managed to go to drift drive in a random direction... jumping from place to place, smuggling goods with his junky ship, eventually finding a port at the very edge of known space... Vast Station... where he found himself in combat with raiders after stealing a ticket to a party ship, meeting other strange adventurer's who fought beside him... Personality Bell is a opportunistic bastard. caring little for law and order, he will most likely flirt with, steal from, or use someone in a strange almost idiotic plan he had made up... light hearted most all times, it is rare for him to harbor any real malicious intent to a person, though he does not like being called "Bella"... reminds him too much of his old life. If he catches someone stealing from him, stabbing him, he might just laugh it off before trying to do the same to the assaulter, his ship is something he build himself, and as such he treasures it immensely, he is famous for his flirting... having bedded a respectable amount of aliens, of quite the number of different genders and sexes. he is a charming rouge... though if put in a bad moooooood... he will not hold back to mess you up with a explosive anger. General Appearance Bell is a averagely tall Nuar, a bit on the lean side for his kind. Bell is one the less quite strong, obviously having worked hard lifting and working with his hands to gain some rather defined muscles, he is a hunky boi. his fur is a mix of black and white, spotted to the point where either one can could be the dominant color (more times than one, when asked which one he is, bell would say "well then... maybe you should take off my clothes and find out for yourself"). he is covered in numerous layers of loosely fitting cloth, armor, and a leather piloting jacket with several patches and trinkets hanging by its pockets and buttons. his horns are rather large, protruding from black and white scruffy hair, and are also adorned with slight gold inscriptions, rings, and trinkets he thinks as being valuable. circling around his head... a grey little sun float about, shining and showing the definition of Bells rather handsome features. Starship: The Puzzleboxer a shuttle class starship... built by bells own hands by stealing, looting, and collecting every last piece he could find on his homeworld. it is very precious to bellemere. taking him half his life to collect the necessary parts and building it on the desert planet. it may seem to be falling appart as it flies through the stars... but is surprisingly sturdy. made mostly to be a smugglers ship, it houses a self crafted drift core, capable of warp 1, as well as a useful hidden cargo section. harvested from stolen parts across several starports, the "Puzzleboxer" lives up to its name... as it is a puzzle and a mystery as to how in the galaxy it is able to get off the ground. this shuttle craft has been made using only the cheapest parts at hand, the ones that could only be found in junk yards or on trashy crashed ships on a desert planet..., the actual design mechanics are impressive, though anyone who might have read them would prefer walking to their destination rather than taking the chance on this dump craft... none the less, it was lovingly hand build by nuarian hands...er...hooves... Friends/Enemies Does your character have any friends or enemies? List them here! on Medanix-5, he is one of the most wanted pirates and thief on the planet... there are quite a number of Goblin gangs that would pay quite well to have his head hanging from the front of their race bikes or even star ships... about half of the people he has slept with want to see him beaten to a pulp... the real closest thing to a "friend" is the people who watch his blogs, when he would start recording his crimes and post them under the name Boe Kobe. though he knows that they arent that close to him... it gives hims some comfort to know that people start sending him requests and asks about what his next crime is going to be. Bell has a complex relationship with any other Nuars, having mixed feelings at the sight of them, it usually takes a lot for Bell to interact with them, in those cases he will most often loose his so valuable communication skills. Goals What does your character hope to achieve? And what will they do if they achieve that goal? Bellemere wants gold, fame and fortune, any thrill he can get to possibly distract from this gnawing feeling in the back of his mind... Bellemere is a greedy sort that wants to fill his pockets and sate every carnal desire that might cross his hedonistic lifestyle... though some part of him knows it wont be enough... he is looking for a way to fill a hole in his heart that cant be filled by spontaneous affairs or valuable treasure or property, some where deep down... there is a Nuar who still is pining for a family that abandoned him all those years ago... he still from time to time goes off into deep space for weeks on end, trying to find that heard of Nuars that hurt him so... though he is not sure what he will do should he ever find them... and that scares him. Category:Player Characters Category:Characters